This project will produce and evaluate a interactive multi-media intervention designed to reduce CHD risk in worksites. It will help employees modify their diets to decrease fat consumption and increase intake of fiber. Uses input dietary and demographic (e.g. age, gender, and race/ethnicity) information. For Phase I prototype development, we: (a) used formative evaluation procedures to determine appropriate content of the intervention, (b) produced logic flowcharts and ready-to-shoot scripts (c) produced appropriate video segments and narration (d) produced a computer program to control the presentation of the videodisc material (e) assembled a fully functional and (f) evaluated the efficacy of the program using a pre-post test design based on the Theory of Reasoned Action. In Phase II we will: (a) complete the development process (b) produce a stand-alone kiosk, suitable for use in worksites, and (c) conduct a clinical trials to evaluate the efficacy of the kiosk system. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project will lead to the Phase II production of an interactive multimedia for use in worksites. It will deliver a personalized intervention to reduce-coronary heart disease (CHD) risk behaviors associated with dietary habits. It will be attractive to businesses wishing to reduce absenteeism, medical insurance, and other costs associated with CHD morbidity and mortality.